


1000

by athousandvoices



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Madness, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandvoices/pseuds/athousandvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Penelope she weaves and destroys: yet she is not hiding from suitors but awaiting one, not trying to escape her fate but create it, and she wonders how much longer her yarn will hold before it tears along with her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ff.net. A huge thank you goes to roberre for beta-ing!

She sits on broken dreams and sharp shards of longing while her fingers sweat around her needles, and her stitches are as lopsided and unruly as she feels without him.

_1000._

She pulls and pulls. And the thread hisses against itself and her needle slices through material. She wishes she could feel but she can't - won't - until he returns.

_1001._

When the moon frowns at her and the navy sky blankets her she pulls at the stitches she has made and unravels her work. Because then he has not been gone for so long, and she can pretend she has been knitting her blanket, not destroying it. It is not yet finished and it will not be any time soon. He has not been gone long. She has not been sitting here for one thousand and one days waiting.

_1002\. 1003. 1004._

Like Penelope she weaves and destroys: yet she is not hiding from suitors but awaiting one, not trying to escape her fate but create it, and she wonders how much longer her yarn will hold before it tears along with her dreams.

_1005\. 1006. 1007. 1008. 1009._

Click clack, click clack, click clack go her needles, and she smiles as her hands quake like Vesuvius, and her mind plays lullabies on the harmonium while her voice hums tuneless melodies to the beating of her heart. Thump thump thump, clack click clack and now we start again, my dear. Now we start again.

_1010\. 1011. 1012. 1013._


End file.
